


GFSM, The Twins and Cosima

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, GFSM (Genderfluid Sarah Manning), Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, Helena's Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Helena asks her sister and her sister's girlfriend to look after her babies for a few hours. But Cosima is distracted by more than just the baby in Sarah's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 365.
> 
> Prompt: n/a (was just bouncing GFSM ideas around with a friend and this scene came up)

Cosima came home from a long day at the university lab to see Helena and Sarah talking softly at the kitchen table, each with a baby in their arms. Cosima grinned, feeling warm and fuzzy all over. After everything they've been through, Helena and Sarah deserved this. To be quiet. Still. They all did.

“Hey babe,” Cosima said gently, setting her bag down by the couch and padding over to Sarah, bending down to give her a kiss. “Hey Helena,” she added as she settled her hand onto Sarah's shoulder.

“Hello sestra Cosima,” Helena greeted, a small, contented smile on her face. “It is good to see you. How is the schooling?”

“It's going really well, yeah! We started into some really totally fascinating stuff in class today about the epigenetics of stem cells and how there's new research that could totally alter the biological science field, I mean, I just-”

“Cos,” Sarah rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “You know I think it's hot when you talk science 'n shite, but that doesn't mean that I have a clue what you're talking about. Plus, Helena's gotta meet with Jesse.”

“Right, yeah, sorry, it's just so totally-” Cosima started, waving a hand around in apology.

“Don't be sorry babe,” Sarah smirked, turning her head to kiss Cosima's fingers that still rested on her shoulder. “You can talk science to me later, between my-”

“This is my time to leave now, I think,” Helena interrupted, standing abruptly, but managing to keep from jostling the newborn in her arms. “Here sestra Cosima,” Helena held the baby slightly away from herself, allowing Cosima to slip her arms underneath the bundle and pull it close to her chest.

Even though this wasn't the first time Helena had asked them to look after her twins, Cosima's breath still caught at the warmth of the tiny little human in her arms. “She just keeps getting more and more beautiful Helena,” Cosima breathed, hardly taking her eyes off the tiny baby's sleeping face.

“Yes, she will grow up to be big and strong too,” Helena supplied plainly.

Sarah stood slowly too, taking a moment to admire the soft image that Cosima and child created, before turning to Helena. “You should go meathead, Jesse's waiting outside.”

“Do not call me this,” Helena returned with her usual good-natured grumble.

“Go on,” Sarah smiled, shifting the baby to one arm so that she could ruffle Helena's hair with the other hand. “We'll see you when you get back in a few hours.” Helena nodded, then bent to kiss each of her babies foreheads before waving slightly and heading out the door.

“I hope you keep that promise about letting me talk science between your legs later, mister,” Cosima grinned, finally allowing herself to take in her girlfriend's image, now that Helena was gone. “You look good with that on, yenno,” Cosima slipped a finger into the waistband of Sarah's packable boxers, allowing them to snap back against Sarah's skin with a slight sting.

“Not in front of the babies, Cos, oh my god,” Sarah rolled her eyes again, but there was a glint in her eyes that said that Cosima was definitely getting laid tonight after Helena picked up the twins.

“But the attractiveness factor of that baby, Sarah!” Cosima insisted, hooking her fingers back into Sarah's waistband. “Like, I know I've said this before, but, shit, somehow you manage to look even hotter holding that little tiny thing.”

“You _have_ said that before,” Sarah hummed, lifting her free hand and brushing Cosima's dreads away from her face, a gesture that was more soft and loving than hard and wanting. “And you, Cosima Niehaus, are the most beautiful mother in this entire world.”

“Little too early to be getting all sappy, isn't it?” Cosima teased, but was blushing all the same.

Sarah just shrugged and cupped her hand around the back of Cosima's neck, pulling her in for a gentle, slow kiss. “I just think you're beautiful,” she murmured against Cosima's lips. “And I know I don't say it enough, so.”

“I should tell Helena to bring the twins around more often, if it's gonna get this kind of talk out of you,” Cosima said, leaning in to peck Sarah on the lips before heading over to the couch.

“Wha- if you just want me to be more romantic 'n shit, then I can do that Cos!” Sarah protested quietly, bouncing the baby in her arms when the little girl fussed momentarily in her sleep.

“Sure you can... daddy,” Cosima bit her lip suggestively as she settled down on the couch, leaving room for Sarah to join her.

“What did I say about in front of the kids?” Sarah growled, the low timbre of her words absolutely proving Cosima's point. Whichever point that was. Cosima couldn't exactly remember now, overwhelmed as she was by the sound of Sarah's voice and the sight of her girlfriend holding a baby and wearing a packer.

“Well, if you're trying to, y'know, _not_ make me want to bang you right here on this couch, you could try being a little less sexy?” Cosima groaned in complaint, forcing herself to take her eyes off of Sarah's... everything.

“And _you're_ supposed to be the responsible one,” Sarah sassed right back, poking her in the ribs lightly, so that Cosima didn't twitch and startle the baby.

“Okay, okay! I give,” Cosima laughed, batting at Sarah's hand to stop the light, but insistent jabs. “C'mon, these babies are making me feel snuggly.”

“You always feel snuggly, Cos,” Sarah said, but the faux-protest hadn't even finished crossing her lips as she started to settle deeper into the couch, shifting the baby more firmly into the crook of her elbow while she opened her other arm up so Cosima could settle into her side.

Cosima breathed out a long sigh as she sunk into Sarah's warmth. “This couldn't get any more perfect, Sar,” Cosima murmured, leaning her head back onto Sarah's shoulder to capture her lips once more.

“Don't jinx it,” she grinned wryly, her lips twitching against Cosima's.

Cosima rolled her eyes, lightly knocking her head against Sarah's cheek before settling firmly back into Sarah's side once more. “I just feel.. like I'm finally safe, y'know? Like _we're_ finally safe,” she sighed, closing her eyes and just _feeling_ Sarah and the baby against her. Feeling warm. Feeling happy.

“Yeah...,” Sarah breathed, “Feels good. Feels like home.”


End file.
